


regrets last a lifetime

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [6]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	regrets last a lifetime

Sitting alone in the steel cage, he should be cold but he's numb to everything around him except for his guilt. Pacing around the small room or laying or sitting, frozen in the present but forever living in the past. His thoughts drift to the moment he turned his brother, his heart felt cold but his body was thrumming with excitement at the prospect of eternal life and sharing that with the one he loved. At the time he loved showing his older brother something new but after years of knowing he'd set Damon on the world, his heart remains heavy with the choice he made.


End file.
